


better when it feels wrong

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Slutty Keith, Squirting, Verbal Humiliation, sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: “Now you get to help me stall them since you almost blew my cover.” Keith shifts in his lap and Shiro’s fingers tighten on his hips. “We gotta act like we’re into public shit. They’re gonna leave otherwise.”Shiro freezes where he’d been mouthing at Keith’s bare shoulder.“I’m serious, Shiro, don’t blow this fucking mission,” Keith hisses. “We’ll deal with this later.”





	better when it feels wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomne/gifts).



> This is a gift for Nico, whose birthday was this weekend and who prompted this, but it's also a gift for me, since the two of us share an uncanny number of the same kinks. 
> 
> I tagged mildly dubious consent because Shiro and Keith decide to fuck based on a situation that's outside of either of their control and there's not a chance for them to have any kind of discussion about it beforehand. However, they both end up being uhhhh enthusiastic about it. Just in case that dissuades or encourages anyone in terms of reading this.
> 
> Like my other prompted works, I've included a short paragraph of context just so it's faster for me to get to the good stuff. ;)
> 
> _Context: Post-S8 except no marriage happened. Shiro and Keith are both single. Shiro still captains the Atlas and Keith works with the Blade of Marmora. Shiro is human and Keith is half-Galra, specifically a male omega with afab language used for his genitals, like in my Galra!Keith verse. They’re pining after each other but nothing has happened, especially because they’re apart on respective missions more often than not._
> 
> _Shiro, Coran, and Iverson are trying to choose a long-term supply company that can handle the Atlas’ high-volume needs. The CEO of one of the candidate companies invites them to dinner on one of Centaurus A’s premier adults-only resort planets, wining-and-dining them at a lavish restaurant before putting them up in one of the planet’s best luxury hotels for the night. Coran and Iverson retire to their rooms fairly early, fatigued from the extensive space travel, but Shiro isn’t too tired and figures he might as well do a little bit of exploring while he’s here, since the company was nice enough to pay for them to spend the night. He decides to head down to the hotel’s huge casino, keeping on the suit he wore to dinner; the first thing he notices is that the gambling isn’t the only reason this planet is adults-only._

Shiro has been to a lot of planets in many different galaxies. For the sake of diplomacy, he knows how to keep a neutral, respectful expression on his face when presented with customs that shock or even disgust him.

Even with his wealth of experience, he struggles to school his facial expression at the absurd amount of debauchery happening all around him. The casino is huge with sprawling high ceilings, raucous table games and flashing slot machines as far as the eye can see, circular VIP booths lining the perimeter, but what’s freaking Shiro out are the half-naked aliens draped over the guests seated at the card tables. Actually, Shiro realizes, some of them are _fully_ naked, which is when he vaguely remembers reading something about public sex possibly being legal here.

Then he sees a couple literally fucking against one of the slot machines, passing aliens barely batting an eye except to give them appreciative glances, and realizes that public sex is _definitely_ legal here.

Against his better judgment, Shiro wanders further into the casino, too fascinated and horrified to leave. Occasional cheers from the craps tables punctuate a cacophony of bells and alarms from the slots and moans from aliens in various states of undress. There’s sex everywhere, but most of it seems to be concentrated in the VIP booths; each plush circular booth surrounds a small table that can apparently be lowered into the floor if it’s in the way of someone stripping or getting fucked, which appears to be the case for at least half the booths. Shiro gulps.

After he’s been exploring for a couple minutes, Shiro does a double take at the aliens in one of the booths. Most of them are similar-looking: humanoid with smooth blue-green skin, holes where their ears should be, and spindly fingers as long as their forearms - but one of them looks _human,_ at least from behind. In just a black cropped tank top and skin-tight latex miniskirt, there’s lots of pale skin on display the way the maybe-human is kneeling on the booth, one of the aliens running a hand up the back of their thigh.

Shiro moves closer, entranced by the fact that there might be another human being here. He tells himself that’s the only reason, not because they resemble Keith from the back, if Keith wore his hair in a braid.

“Exquisite,” he hears one of the aliens say once he’s close enough. “What did you say your species was called again?”

The one with a hand on the maybe-human’s thigh slips it up underneath their skirt, making them moan and spread their knees wider. Shiro catches a flash of pink pussy and thinks that perhaps he’s in over his head, that he should just go back to his room and-

“Humans.”

That low, raspy voice - that’s _Keith’s_ voice, though Shiro’s never heard it like this, dripping with sex. He freezes. There’s no way Keith is here, dressed like that, letting strange aliens touch him between his legs. Either that’s not Keith, or something is terribly wrong - they’ve drugged him, or-

“You are so beautiful,” another one of them says, taking a sip of their drink. There’s a bottle of liquor in a bucket of ice on the table, half-filled glasses scattered around. “Are all humans as beautiful as you, darling?”

Shiro’s stomach turns at the looks on their faces as the one touching the human tugs their skirt up a little, latex digging into their hips and staying in its new place.

The human sways a little and giggles. “I don’t kn- _know, nnnnh…”_

The alien pushes one long finger several inches inside them, crooking it with a grin as the human stutters and loses their train of thought. Then they throw their head back and Shiro _gasps,_ because that _is_ Keith, flushed and panting and getting fingered by a stranger in the middle of a casino.

His stomach drops into his feet.

Shiro reacts without thinking, making it to the group in several long strides and vaulting over the booth. “Don’t touch him!”

The group stares at him in shock. Keith’s face turns bright red as his eyes widen comically.

“I knew he was too pretty to be unmated,” one of the aliens breaks the silence, swirling their drink with a smirk.

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to blush at what they’re implying. The alien touching Keith pulls their finger out slowly and Keith claps a hand over his mouth, legs quivering; Shiro’s eyes dart to the sticky string that connects Keith’s pussy to the alien’s finger as they pull away. He feels lightheaded.

“You _are_ Akira’s mate, correct?” another alien asks, addressing Shiro. “You appear to be human as well.”

“I - uh, I-”

“I told you we should have just taken the escorts from earlier back to our suite,” one mutters to another. “Maybe we should head up.”

That, of all things, seems to spur Keith into action. “This is my mate,” he announces, standing up on shaky legs without bothering to pull his skirt down. One of the aliens whistles. He sways a little bit as he steps around the table to make his way over to Shiro. “His name is Ryou, and he was _supposed_ to be playing poker for another hour.”

The aliens snicker. Shiro has never been more confused in his life.

He raises an eyebrow, then gasps as Keith reaches him and shoves him down onto the plush booth before immediately straddling his lap. Shiro grabs his hips on reflex.

“Kiss my neck,” Keith mutters into his ear, sounding incredibly coherent compared to the way he’d almost slurred his words when talking to the group. “Do it, now.”

Shiro’s trust in Keith is one of his most hardwired, basic instincts at this point in his life, so he does as told, pressing his mouth to the space where Keith’s neck meets his shoulder. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and leans in even closer, lips brushing his earlobe. Shiro tries not to shiver.

“On a mission,” Keith breathes, so quiet Shiro barely feels his mouth move. “These guys run a slave planet. Mom and Kolivan are searching their suite for info to blackmail them into freeing the planet. I have to keep them down here for the next hour.”

Shiro’s eyes dart around to the group, some of whom are watching him in amusement, probably assuming Keith’s talking dirty into his ear. The rest of them look bored; one of them is checking their watch.

“They are _very dangerous,”_ Keith whispers, still almost imperceptible. “Kolivan doesn’t want to go head-to-head.”

Holy shit. If even Kolivan doesn’t want to engage them…

Shiro feels his hackle rise. “Ke-”

“Now you get to help me stall them since you almost blew my cover.” Keith shifts in his lap and Shiro’s fingers tighten on his hips. “We gotta act like we’re into public shit. They’re gonna leave otherwise.”

Shiro freezes where he’d been mouthing at Keith’s bare shoulder.

“I’m serious, Shiro, don’t blow this fucking mission,” Keith hisses. “We’ll deal with this later.”

Compartmentalizing is something Shiro’s a bit of an expert in, considering he’s been in love with his best friend for years, so he swallows once, blinks, then murmurs, “Okay.”

He feels Keith relax imperceptibly on top of him. “We gotta explain why I was about to fuck them until you showed up. Remember, no real names.”

“Leave it to me,” Shiro breathes into Keith’s ear, ignoring the lead weight in his stomach as he imagines what would’ve happened if he _hadn’t_ blundered into Keith’s mission. His suit feels stifling as he starts to sweat. “Sorry in advance.”

Keith huffs the tiniest laugh. “Same.”

Shiro takes a deep breath and tries to think of this as just another mission. The stakes are high, he reminds himself, so he has to play his part and play it convincingly.

He changes his expression as he pulls back to squint meanly at Keith, biting his lip as he raises his voice. “Slut. Can’t even wait an hour for me to finish my game before you’re hopping on the first dick you find? You need it that badly?”

A few of the aliens chuckle. One of them pours another drink, but the one who checked their watch earlier is starting to gather their jacket like they’re going to leave.

“N-no, I-” Keith stammers, switching back to slightly slurred- “M’not a slut.”

“Yes you are, but it’s okay,” Shiro says. “You’re lucky I like it.”

Keith whimpers and hides his face in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro pretends to listen, like Keith is whispering something to him, which will be critical for setting up this next part.

“He seems like quite the handful,” one of the aliens laughs.

Jesus. Shiro swallows and plays along, rubbing Keith’s lower back. “He sure is.” He pretends to listen to Keith again. “Baby, _no._ We don’t even know if they’d be into that.”

That gets the aliens’ attention, just like Shiro hoped it would. The one getting ready to leave pauses, and the one who had poured another drink asks, “Into what?”

Shiro drops one of his hands to grip Keith’s ass, almost startling and breaking character when his fingers touch bare skin and he remembers that Keith’s skirt had been pulled up, that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Keith makes a soft noise and shivers underneath his touch.

Out of all the ways he imagined their first time could go, putting on a show for a group of dangerous slave-owning aliens was not one of the scenarios. And yet, here they are. At least Keith promised that they’ll talk about this later.

Shiro takes a deep breath. “He wants me to fuck him in front of you.”

The aliens’ faces turn downright predatory; the one who had been antsy to leave sits back down, now looking as interested as the rest of them, and a strange humming noise comes from all around the booth. It makes Shiro’s skin crawl, but Keith actually relaxes, probably because he now knows that the aliens aren’t going anywhere.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re interested,” one of them says.

“Ryou, was it?” another asks, pouring an inch of liquor into a fresh glass and sliding it over to Shiro. Shiro nods, remembering what Keith had called him. “You’re a lucky man.”

Shiro tries to fight the blush that spreads across his cheeks. “Thank you.” He clears his throat and slides his hand further down Keith’s ass, rubbing Keith’s hip with his other hand to soothe him.

Keith whimpers when Shiro’s fingers push lower in and find wetness. Blood pools between Shiro’s legs so fast he feels dizzy with it, but he still finds it in himself to whisper, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Keith nods, but spreads his legs as much as the latex allows and curls his fingers against the nape of Shiro’s neck. “Don’t stop.”

_Fuck._

The angle is a little awkward, reaching around Keith like this to get to his pussy, so Shiro uses his other hand to spread his ass so it’s easier to tease apart his folds. Keith moans and throws his head back when Shiro dips two fingers into the wet seam of his cunt, and Shiro groans quietly and kisses the hollow of his throat.

“Oh, look at that,” one of the aliens says appreciatively.

“That could have been me,” the one who had their hand up Keith’s skirt before says. Their companion elbows them and snickers.

Shiro scowls against Keith’s skin just thinking about it and tightens his grip possessively, holding Keith close to him as he strokes lightly over his pussy.

“More,” Keith moans, rocking down against his fingers.

He makes a quiet noise and curls his hips forward when Shiro just barely nudges two fingertips inside.

One of the group finishes their drink and sets their glass down with a clatter. “Oh, don’t tell me he’s getting shy _now._ Come on, sweetheart, turn around and give us a show.”

Shiro tries not to let his scowl deepen, but he’s not sure he’s successful. He loosens his grip on Keith and sits there helplessly as Keith giggles and turns around clumsily in his lap, brushing against the hard line of Shiro’s dick and sending shockwaves through Shiro’s core.

He has to bite back a groan as Keith settles again, pale thighs spread wide, pert little ass half-exposed by the latex skirt - all that bare skin looks obscene on top of Shiro’s suit. Shiro can feel the warmth of Keith’s pussy even through the thick fabric of his slacks; his hands are back on his best friend before he’s even consciously aware of it, running over his thighs and his belly. Shiro reaches up underneath Keith’s flimsy top and tweaks a nipple before his other hand sneaks back in between Keith’s legs.

“Oh fuck,” Keith gasps, reaching back to grab onto Shiro’s hair.

Shiro groans, feeling out the thick shape of his clit, and tweaks it with slippery fingers. Keith arches and moans, rocking against his touch.

Shiro can’t remember the last time he breathed.

“Needy little thing,” one of the aliens murmurs. “Look how wet he’s getting.”

“Is that for us, Akira?” another asks, grinning. “Do you like being watched?”

Keith turns his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut as he pants. His face is bright red; he lets out a moan and his eyebrows furrow when Shiro finally drags him closer and pushes a finger up inside him.

Their little audience hums again, that same eerie noise that makes Shiro’s hair stand on end. He glances around and notices that they’re actually drawing a bit of a crowd outside of the booth, some trying to pretend they’re not staring and others shamelessly ogling them.

It makes Shiro want to hide his face against Keith’s neck, but that wouldn’t be fair to Keith, who has nowhere to hide. Instead he gently bites Keith’s shoulder, trying to reassure him.

Shiro rucks up his top so the rest of the group can see the way he’s rolling Keith’s nipple between the pads of his fingers; he swears Keith gets wetter just from that, cunt clinging to his finger, swollen and hot. When Shiro adds another, Keith shudders and squeezes around him.

“Does he always require preparation like you’re doing now?” one of the aliens asks, sounding curious.

Shiro blinks and tries to remember how he’s supposed to be acting. He kisses Keith’s neck again then plasters on a smirk.

“Nah. I just like seeing him squirm like this.”

He curls his fingers and Keith whimpers. The aliens chuckle; Shiro has to fight the urge to gather Keith into his arms and just… flee.

Instead, he hugs Keith closer and flattens the palm of his hand against the top of his pussy, rocking against his fat clit as he hooks his fingers deeper.

 _“Fuck,”_ Keith moans, grabbing Shiro’s forearm with his free hand. “God, don’t stop.”

“I won’t, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, biting his tongue afterward at the reckless endearment. Keith _whines._ “Shh, it’s okay.”

He fingers Keith until his pussy is sloppy wet, obscene squelching sounds audible even over the dull background roar of the casino as their audience gets drunker and louder. When he feels Keith’s cunt start to tighten around his fingers, walls fluttering like he might come soon, Shiro wonders how long it’s been - he’s so turned on that there’s no way he can take much more of this without coming in his pants.

Keith shudders and starts to squirm, hips twitching every time Shiro curls his fingers against his g-spot, and the aliens start to holler.

“Are you going to fuck him or not?” one of them asks, waving their empty glass in Shiro’s direction. “Because someone has to. Look at him, he fucking needs it. I’ll do it if you won’t.”

Keith makes a tortured noise and turns to hide his face against Shiro’s neck as best he can. Shiro scowls, panicking internally - he thought they might be able to get away with just this little show - as he readjusts his grip on Keith’s cunt. He startles when he hears Keith speak for the first time in what feels like hours, impossibly quiet.

“You d-don’t - have to - I know you didn’t - _f-fuck,_ stop for a second, please-”

Shiro realizes he’s still moving his fingers and blushes hot with shame, holding them still in the warm clutch of Keith’s body.

“I know you didn’t sign up for this,” Keith tries again, sounding slightly more coherent.

Shiro’s eyes dart to the rest of the group, watching them eagerly - like they haven’t eaten in days - and his scowl deepens. “I’m not letting them touch you,” he whispers fiercely, pressing his lips close to Keith’s ear.

 _“Shiro,”_ Keith gasps, lips shaping the word into a sigh.

“Look at me,” Shiro murmurs. “Keith.”

Keith leans back a little so he can blink at Shiro, mouth hanging open as Shiro shifts his fingers inside him.

“I’m not letting them touch you,” Shiro says again, and then he kisses him.

Keith gasps but kisses back almost immediately, grip tightening in Shiro’s hair as he moans into his mouth and arches his back. He grabs Shiro’s wrist with his other hand, just holds on in a loose grip while letting Shiro move as he pleases. Shiro grins, bites Keith’s lip and starts to fuck his fingers in and out again.

“Fuck me,” Keith groans, rolling his hips.

Some of the aliens hum again, skirting close to a groan, and Shiro feels newly threatened by the sound.

“I’m gonna, baby,” he tells Keith, loud enough that everyone can hear. “Lift your hips up a little.”

Shiro swears Keith _purrs_ when he does as asked; it’s so surprising and hot that it takes him a few seconds to start undoing his pants with his clean hand, pulling his dick out of the slit in his boxers and shuddering as he gives it a few strokes.

“Oh, he’s going to love that,” one of the aliens says when they all see Shiro’s cock.

Shiro feels like he could burst into flames.

It’s only when he’s helping Keith lower onto his dick, spreading his pussy wide with the hand that had been inside him, that Shiro realizes they’re not using a condom. It’s too late to do anything about it, though, so all that knowledge does is make Shiro’s dick twitch as Keith’s cunt swallows him up.

“Fuck,” Shiro mutters, rubbing over Keith’s nipples as he settles in his lap.

“Yesss, split him open,” one of the aliens hisses.

Another laughs, then mutters something similar to the alien next to him. Shiro feels like such a fucking spectacle and it’s turning him on more than he’d like to admit, although a large part of that is probably because he’s in love with the person currently sitting on his cock. He’s going to try not to think about that.

“Sh-” Keith starts to say his name, then cuts himself off. Shiro shushes him, reaching up with both hands to tweak his nipples, and groans when he feels Keith squeeze around him. _“Shit.”_

“Good, baby?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods, shifting so that his knees are planted on the booth, and rises up a couple inches before easing back down with a moan. Shiro looks down in between them the next time he does it and moans loudly at the sight that greets him, glistening pink pussy lips taking him deep.

Their audience whistles as Keith starts to ride him in earnest, body arched so he can keep a tight grip on Shiro’s hair. He’s so snug and hot inside that Shiro’s eyes roll back in his head; he knows that if he’s not careful he could come in minutes.

He mouths at Keith’s neck and continues to play with his nipples, pinching and tugging sharply every so often just to enjoy the way it makes Keith spasm on his cock. He never took any of Keith’s clothes fully off, just pushed up his top and bunched the latex around his waist for easy access. It almost feels hotter that way, like he can just smooth Keith’s clothes down after this and Keith can try to wobble around the casino with Shiro’s come running down his thighs, like he didn’t just get fucked six ways to Sunday.

Speaking of which, Shiro’s been passive for long enough. If this is his and Keith’s first time - or, and he really hopes not, their only time - Shiro wants to show what he can do.

“Wait,” Keith gasps when Shiro grabs his hips to slow him down. “Wait, don’t stop-”

“Not gonna, just give me a sec,” Shiro breathes.

He’s keenly aware of all the eyes on them as he shifts his hold on Keith, grabbing one thigh first, then the other so he has a good grip just below Keith’s knees on either side before drawing both of them up as high as they’ll go. Keith is spread obscenely like this, impaled on his dick with his hips flexed so that everyone can see the way his body’s taking it.

“Sh-” Keith has to stop himself from saying Shiro’s name again.

“You want it like this?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods and grabs under his knee with one hand to help hold the position. He drops his other hand to rub at his clit, throwing his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder and moaning brokenly as more wetness leaks out around Shiro’s cock.

“I’m surprised he lets Akira touch himself like that,” one of the aliens comments to their companion, like they’re discussing the weather.

“Oh, have a heart,” their friend says with a chuckle, sipping their drink. “Poor little slut can’t help himself. Look at him.”

The first alien grunts. “If he was mine I’d have him trained up and he’d know better.”

Shiro’s hands tighten on Keith’s thighs and he thrusts up with a scowl at the alien’s words, startling a cry from Keith’s lips.

“There we go, darling, don’t hold back,” the alien closest to them coos. “He fucks you good, doesn’t he?”

Keith tries to reply but Shiro doesn’t give him the chance, pumping his hips up again and again as he holds Keith still and makes him take it.

“Ah - _ungh,_ god - _fuck-”_

“Baby,” Shiro groans.

He goes to work, fucking Keith’s swollen cunt with rhythmic wet sounds as his hips slap up against Keith’s ass with every thrust inside. Keith’s head is thrown back against his shoulder, and for a minute he just pants, groaning in his throat as Shiro gives it to him deep. Shiro’s making noise too, grunting quietly into Keith’s shoulder.

The crowd murmurs excitedly when Keith starts to make more noise after a few minutes, keening every time Shiro bottoms out, his mouth hanging open. Never in his wildest dreams did Shiro think Keith would be a screamer, but he’s fucking _shameless_ about it, drawing an even bigger crowd as he frantically rubs his clit and makes helpless sounds on Shiro’s dick.

When he starts to get tighter, Shiro groans, trying not to let it affect his rhythm. “You close, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, sounding blissed out of his mind as Shiro’s hips continue to slap up wetly against him. “Yes, yes, yes-”

“Fuck,” Shiro swears, tightening his grip on Keith’s thighs.

He licks at the sweat on Keith’s neck, losing himself, until he registers that Keith’s taken his hand off his clit and changed his tune.

“Oh god, no,” Keith sounds terrified, “ _no,_ no no no-”

Before Shiro can ask what’s wrong or change how he’s moving, Keith goes so tight around his cock that Shiro can barely keep thrusting up inside, back bent in a deep arch; after Shiro gives him three more strokes, Keith _screams_ and spasms as his eyes roll back, whole body shaking in Shiro’s arms as his cunt squirts clear liquid so hard that it gets on the little table, then another spray that wets the shoes of a few of the closest aliens. Shiro’s jaw drops but he doesn’t stop fucking Keith, rewarded when he squirts again and again.

The larger crowd _hollers,_ and someone starts honest-to-god clapping as several others laugh; the commotion draws even more people over. Most of their more intimate crowd in the booth look delighted, but one of them jumps away when a spray of slick gets too close to them. “Did he just wet himself?”

Keith makes a humiliated noise, legs shaking hard enough that Shiro’s having trouble holding on. Shiro finally stops moving, letting Keith tremble through the rest of his orgasm as his toes curl.

“No, some species can ejaculate from their cunts like that,” another alien says excitedly. “Oh, that was gorgeous.”

“He’s still coming,” another one crows. “Look at him, he can’t stop!”

They’re not wrong - Keith’s pussy is still clutching at Shiro’s cock like it’s trying to milk him, his eyelashes fluttering as he whimpers. The aliens laugh and clink their glasses together, toasting raucously as Shiro nuzzles Keith’s neck with concern.

“You okay?” he whispers, squeezing Keith’s thighs in what he hopes is a comforting way.

Keith nods, still dazed.

One of the aliens moves to sit on the little table, right in front of Keith and Shiro. “I want to be in the splash zone next time!”

The group bursts into laughter and Shiro glares at them, holding Keith protectively. “You wanna stop?” he murmurs in Keith’s ear.

Keith shakes his head imperceptibly. “We c-can’t. Need an hour.”

Right. The mission. “Keith…”

“An hour,” Keith repeats, lips moving silently against Shiro’s ear.

Then he reaches down to rub at his clit and moans, squirming on Shiro’s dick.

“Gorgeous fucking slut,” one of the aliens hisses.

Keith whimpers. Shiro kisses his neck and murmurs, “I’ve got you.”

“Make him squirt again!” someone yells from the crowd.

Shiro’s dick twitches as he readjusts his grip on Keith’s legs and gets back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink) to let me know what you thought! Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
